Curious Eyes
by xPurpleYoda
Summary: The darkness consumes the minds of many but when there are rays of light trying to become known should you reach out? 17 year old Elena wants to become invisible to curious eyes when she becomes the new student at Mystic High.


**Chapter One**

Elena POV-

 _The darkness was consuming my body like a storm violently rips through the skies impaling the earth with freezing droplets. My mind became non-responsive, letting the blackness invade my bloodstream, poisoning me with toxins. A spine tingling realization drawn on me, I am going to die._

 _Screaming for help was a possibility but it came with many demons. The thoughts quickly disappeared from distant mind. Even if I wished to scream, my insides were protesting with all their might. The faint sound of a voice was echoing within my ears, the bones in which function my lifeless body became stiff. The voice became clearer,_

" _Elena!" it howled._

 _The darkness that had consumed my entire body became a sense of warmth. Confusion pounded my mind, where was I?_

 _The answers to the unasked questions where becoming clear, I needed to wake up!_

My eyes snapped open as wide as a dear trapped in headlights. The realization pounced on me like a ton of bricks crushing my airwaves. The forsaken dream wasn't a dream to begin with, it was a dissent memory that I had unfortunately lived and survived.

"Elena, are you OK sweetie?" the once forgotten voice made itself known. My eyelids slammed shut upon hearing the same question that had been drilled into my brain. I felt a hand gently stroke my chocolate brown hair. It was a touch of comfort and understanding. I swallow a rock like lump down my throat as I attempt to seek out my voice.

"It's becoming worse!" my voice managed, scraping from the dryness. A sigh came from the individual whom hand suddenly came to a halt. I open my eyes slowly, hopefully showing my emotions deep within them. In which my hopes not to use my strained voice again.

"I know sweetie, do you want me to ring Dr. Holtcraft after you come back from school?" Asked my know visible and concerned looking Aunt Jenna. Her voice was laced with worry, waiting for my answer to make an appearance.

"You know my feelings towards therapists Aunt Jenna, isn't me opening up to you enough?" my wishes to keep my voice from being used was swept away with a gush of unwanted emotion. My mind constantly reminding me to be strong, not only for myself but for the remainder of my family.

A sigh was once again thrashed into the thick air of my warm bedroom. My cream curtains had been opened, allowing rays of sunlight to enchant my vision. Tiny specs of dust became known, floating around my room.

"It is great that you feel comfortable talking to me sweetie but I know for an instant there are things that you don't want to share with me, I know you disagree with therapists but please consider it," She pleaded, the emotions beaming off her in waves. As a several minutes pass, my silence becomes the answer.

I was pulled into a warmth ridden hug. Even though my body is screaming for me to retreat, I can't help but crave the human touch. She pulls away far too soon, taking the feeling of love with her. Once reaching the light oak door, she spins around with a devil like grin on her features.

"As it's your first day at school, I am treating you to blueberry pancakes and you don't have a choice!" She chants happily skipping out the room, into my brothers.

The thought of blueberry pancakes, quickly sends signals to my now growling stomach. Knowing full well the growling beast of a stomach wouldn't hold off for much long without being tamed with food, I dragged my sleepy form out of the warmth and into the ice like air.

The hunger was the least of my worries, it was all the unwanted attention that is provided with the package of being a new student. The nerves start swelling in the depths of my stomach, making the growling come to a sudden pause and replaced with nausea.

A single lonely question was invading my mind, how do I become unseen in crowds of curious eyes?


End file.
